


Compatibility

by EliraWinter



Series: Compatibility [1]
Category: Inception
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Dreamshare AU, Omegaverse, bottom!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliraWinter/pseuds/EliraWinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's heat cycle isn't due for another three months, but his body doesn't care when there's a virile alpha like Eames around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Совместимость](https://archiveofourown.org/works/598533) by [Amorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorph/pseuds/Amorph)



“Arthur?”  The soft, accented voice startled Arthur into alertness; it appeared that he had been dozing off.  He swiped at his slightly sweaty forehead and looked up.  Eames, the newest sports doctor at the clinic Arthur managed was standing in the doorway, shirt sleeves rolled up past his elbows, looking indecently attractive with his short-cropped hair and bulging muscles and the vaguest hints of tattoos.

“Eames, sorry, I must have passed out a bit there.  Can I help you?”

“Arthur, darling, it’s late.  Is someone picking you up?”

Arthur frowned.  “Nobody’s picking me up.  Why do you ask?”  Eames cocked his head to the side, scenting the air with deep inhalations.

“You’re in heat, Arthur.”

“I’m – what?  I can’t be.  You must be mistaken.”  It was uncommon for omegas such as Arthur to have such demanding jobs as he did, and Arthur had worked very hard to prove himself as a reliable and competent manager, to prove that he wasn’t just a stereotypical omega that was only good for taking alpha knots and popping out babies.  He had a strict regimen of birth control pills (it wouldn’t do to have an accident if he ever managed to get out and get laid) and suppressor medication that ensured his heat cycles were four months instead of one.  His last heat had been a month ago, so it was far too early.  Unexpected shit like this just didn’t happen to him.  Ergo, Eames was wrong and he wasn’t in heat at all.  He had been feeling a little warm today and perhaps a bit restless, but he was probably just coming down with a cold.

Eames stepped closer, sniffing.

“Nope, definitely heat, darling.  Have a hot new alpha boyfriend, do you?” he smirked playfully.  Indeed, since omegas were comparatively less fertile than females, if an omega had close contact with a genetically compatible alpha male, their bodies would force a heat to seal a mating bond.  But Arthur hadn’t met any alphas recently, wasn’t dating anyone, except…oh.  Arthur took a deep breath and got a good whiff of Eames’ scent which, unsurprisingly, was musky and warm and spicy and he smelt _virile_.  Oh.

Eames, at this point, seemed to have twigged and his eyes had grown darker.  His scent was muskier and even more compelling with his arousal.

“Arthur, I’d like to escort you home.”

“I can look after myself, Eames,” Arthur said, leaping up and shoving his papers and laptop into his backpack.  “It’s just heat, it’s not as if I’m going to get raped on the train.”  
“Do you want every single alpha and beta that scents you to chat you up on the way home?  That doesn’t seem as if it’d be very pleasant.  I live near you, anyway, I believe.”  He did – Arthur knew it.  Damn.  “Really, darling, it’d be more comfortable for you if I were there to…discourage any overenthusiastic suitors.  I’ll just make sure you get home safely, I’d feel awful if I let you go by yourself and something happened to you.”  Arthur sighed, choking on a half sob because _why did this have to happen_ , and nodded.  “Arthur, you don’t have to feel obligated or anything, afterwards.  I want to do this.  I care about you and I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.”

 

Arthur had only known Eames for two weeks.  He was handsome, charming and already a favourite of patients and other doctors alike, always courteous and smiling and the English accent was the cherry on top of the extremely attractive cake.  He was an alpha, of course – Arthur had been able to tell from the set of his shoulders and his sheer physical size before he’d even taken a breath – and from the beginning, his scent had always held an appeal.  More than once, Arthur had found himself growing wet just from Eames’ lopsided grin or his greeting of _Arthur, darling_ or the way he’d calm a hysterical patient.  Not to mention his _scent_ , good God.

 

So that’s how Arthur found himself leaving the clinic at night, stepping out with the first flushes and sweats of his heat being instantly soothed by the cool air, but mostly the reassurance of Eames’ big hand on the small of his back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur's heat cycle isn't due for another three months, but his body doesn't care when there's a virile alpha like Eames around.

On the train, Arthur was grateful for Eames' presence. He stood as a human barrier between Arthur and the rest of the carriage, practically pumping out possessive pheromones and glaring daggers at any other alpha that dared come near. Arthur found himself pressing into Eames' side, taking calming breaths of his unique scent and floating away as the mindlessness of heat began to take over.

He barely noticed when they left the train, Eames shouldering his way through people on the escalator to get Arthur out to the open air un-groped, barely registered that Eames knew the route to his house until they were standing at his front door.

“How did you…”

“Your address is on your personal letterhead, darling, and I have a very good memory.”

“Oh.”

The air was suddenly too thick with desire and the words _compatible_ and _mate_ buzzed between their eyes.

“Arthur.  I should go.”  Eames’ voice was rough, his fingers lingering on Arthur’s neck.

“Eames, don’t,” Arthur blurted, the words bypassing his thought centres and going straight from his primal instincts to his vocal cords.  To Arthur’s systems, Eames was _Alpha_ , Eames was _mate_ and _protection_ and _children_.  “I mean.  Don’t go.  Not yet.  Please, just tonight, I need to...you don’t have to do anything after, just, please…”  When Arthur looked up, Eames was closer, his hand sliding to the back of Arthur’s neck and squeezing firmly.  His palm was hot as a brand and Arthur could almost feel his pheromones flowing thick and fast through his pores, enticing, and his arse was getting wetter by the second.

“Darling, I’ll stay tonight, I’ll help you, but I won’t mate you yet.  Give us a few months to get to know each other, give me some time to court you properly, and I’ll gladly be your Alpha.  I know you love order and logic and you’d never forgive yourself if you jumped into something without thinking about it.”

Arthur pulled himself together to process what Eames said, then nodded, too out of it to contribute anything else.

“Please,” he whispered.

“Let us in, then, love,” Eames replied.

 

After Arthur made a sufficient knot-hungry heat-ridden fool of himself by fumbling his keys and stumbling over furniture and tripping up the stairs, Eames still managed to look at him with lust and a bit of awe when they fell together onto Arthur’s big bed.

“Look at you, all hot for it, Arthur,” Eames growled, situating himself comfortably between Arthur’s wantonly spread legs.  “You gonna beg for me?  I’ll fill you up so good, take such good care of you…darling, do you have birth control?”

“Of course I’m on fucking birth control, Eames, I’m not stupid,” Arthur snapped, wriggling his way out of his vest, shirt and trousers.  His suit jacket must have been lost somewhere on the way to the bedroom.

“Just checking, Arthur.  It wouldn’t do to have a little accident, would it?”  Eames sat back on his knees and peeled his t-shirt off, revealing a torso that would be the envy of alphas the world over (Jesus fuck, Arthur could probably drink a whole cup of orange juice in the valleys between Eames’ abdominal and pectoral muscles, holy shit) and tattoos – words, patterns, thick lines and delicate swirls – adorned his shoulders, arms and some of his chest.  Arthur felt like the Niagara Falls was streaming out of his arse with his arousal.  He sat up and tore at the button and zip of Eames’ jeans, needing to get a glimpse of his cock before he finally got it inside of him.

Eames wasn’t wearing underwear.

His cock was a fucking _monster_.

Arthur’s mouth was watering as Eames drifted his hand down Arthur’s spine to tease at his hole.

“C’mon, darling, let’s get you nice and ready for me – oh, look how wet you are, you’re dripping, just for me, huh?”

“Yes, yes, fuck, get on with it,” Arthur moaned, copping a quick feel of the silky steel of Eames’ dick before rolling sinuously onto his hands and knees.  It always felt best to do it this way during his heats, and it made knotting much more comfortable.

His breath hitched when he felt two of Eames’ fingers probing at his entrance, assured and gentle, then he almost choked when they plunged inside him.  He was so open that he barely felt the stretch, even when Eames added another finger.

“God, I’m ready, please,” Arthur hissed, pushing himself backwards to get the fingers deeper, trying to scratch the itch that can’t be reached without a big alpha cock.  “Please, Eames, give it to me, I need it, fuck me, please!”

“Alright, alright, shhh,” Eames murmured, pressing his lips to Arthur’s shoulder and mouthing up his neck as the fingers withdrew.  The moment Arthur began to get impatient and was about to whine his displeasure, he felt the head of Eames’ cock nudging up at his hole and he pushed back quickly to get it in him in one thrust.  They both let their breaths out with a groan, needy and in sync.   Arthur’s skin was oversensitive and he could feel the prickle of Eames’ short stubble, the tickle of his breath and every inch where he was pressed against Eames’ hard muscle.  And his cock, his _cock_ , it was probably the biggest Arthur ever had and it reached so far that he imagined the head pressed up against the opening to his womb, that Eames could breed him so good and full…

“Arthur, Arthur, _Arthur_ ,” Eames gasped as he began thrusting, his knot already swelling up and teasing at Arthur’s rim; too quickly but not quick enough.  Arthur pulled Eames’ fingers into his mouth, licking at the residual taste of himself and muffling his moans as Eames closed his teeth on the back of Arthur’s neck; not deep enough for a claiming bite, but a reminder of what they could – what they would have, soon enough.

The thought of being mated to Eames set Arthur off and he came for the first time, clenching tight around Eames’ cock and making him snarl as the knot inflated much more quickly.  Arthur felt it and pressed his hips back with a sob, getting Eames’ cock as deep as he could, his body clenching rhythmically to encourage the knot to grow, lock them together.

“Fuck, darling, you’re beautiful,” Eames groaned, right before they tied fully and he began to come with long spurts inside Arthur, hips pulsing minutely as he rode out his orgasm.  Arthur could feel the warmth filling him up, sating the fiery beast of his heat and a feeling not unlike orgasm washed over him in a wave, leaving him exhausted and limp.

Eames gathered Arthur to his chest and rolled them onto his sides to wait out the knot, pressing kisses to Arthur’s skin and murmuring praise into his hair.

He’d be a good alpha, Arthur thought drowsily, as Eames laid a warm hand on Arthur’s stomach.  Yes.

And if a little _I want everything_ slipped past his lips before he fell asleep, and Eames whispered _I think I love you_ in his low, husky voice, that just sealed the deal.


End file.
